


Imani and Luther's Crazy Weird Magical Summer!

by writingsbytaylor



Series: Tales Of Core Aires [3]
Category: OCs - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Imani and Luther's Crazy Weird Magical Summer!, M/M, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Other, Tales of Core Aires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsbytaylor/pseuds/writingsbytaylor
Summary: For their summer vacation, 9-year old Imani Meyer, a meek and imaginative young sister and 18-year old Luther Meyer, an optimistic and caring old brother are dropped off from their home in Atlanta, Georgia and are sent to live in a magical town center with their Uncle Malcolm and Aunt Stephanie in a fictitious town called Core Aires, Florida.Things are not what they seem in this small town during the siblings's misadventures, and with the help of a mysterious magical umbrella found in the woods, they start to unravel the secrets of this town while protecting the umbrella from falling into the hands of Genesis and dealing with everyday summer life.With the help and the appearances of Matthew, Josh, Liz, Chloe, Rico, Megan and an assortment of characters they meet in this town, Imani and Luther are going to own this summer break and have an extraordinary and intriguing day to look forward to.
Series: Tales Of Core Aires [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475456





	Imani and Luther's Crazy Weird Magical Summer!

almost there


End file.
